Soulmate
by Major Stranger
Summary: Why would Shikamaru date such a bossy woman like temari? Kiba asked him why. but no one would ever though our favorite lazy would answer him like he did. ShikaTema


Soulmate

Characters: Shikamaru and Temari

Warning: T (abusive language, sexual reference)

A/N: Revised version made by my good Internet pal random retard modified 56.0

Genre: Romance/General

Shikamaru wasn't the jealous type. Never in his life had he had the motivation to desire something someone else had. Almost never he was first awoken to his feeling for her, he suddenly got jealous of the way she treated some other wasn't kind with them, but polite and well mannered. It took him time to understand that she actually acted the way she was with him because_. She had a crush on him._

She was acting bossy and stubborn because she didn't knew how to express her feelings for him. They fought together. Sometimes literally but most of the time with their mind. Sometimes with verbal insults, other times by playing shogi, but mostly by trying to make the other blush enough.

Blushing. What a stupid effect the body had. Never in their lives had they had that feeling. So why would they almost always feel it when they were together? The answer seemed clear for almost everyone. Even Naruto was able to see it. It was love. It seemed when you are in love almost everyone seems to notice except the two who are the most concerned by it.

They first met nine years ago. They became friends 8 years ago. They became close friends 5 years ago. He confessed his love for her 4 years ago. She did it second after him by locking her lips on his. Neither of them had ever kissed someone else before or even date someone. He because it would be too troublesome and she because she never found someone who deserved it. She had locked her heart deep inside her years ago, in hope no one ever found it. She had decided to concentrate only on fighting and doing her kunoichi business. Nothing more.

It's funny how people tend to find love always when they dont want to. It's like cupid is playing a sick joke on them. Right after they stopped trying to find love, love jumps on their face, digs inside their chest to unlock their heart and unravels his deepest emotion.

It was how Temari Sabaku fell in love with Shikamaru Nara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So last night I was with this hot girl. You should've seen her body dude. Big juicy..."

"Please leave the detail out Kiba. Sometimes you disgust me." Shino replied.

"And the weird bug-nest guy says I'm disgusting." Kiba muttered.

"Sometime I wonder who's the animal. Akamaru or you." Shino said as he stood up and left the ramen shop.

"That wasn't very nice Kiba. You know how he feels about that. The Aburame clan never were the most prized bachelor's in konoha. Most girls are freaked out by the fact they have thousand bugs inside them." Choji declared.

"He's alright. Don't worry about it he just needs some time alone." Kiba continued.

"Could we please change the discussion? This is getting troublesome."

"Yeah your annoying with all your sex stories Kiba. Sakura and Baachan were afraid I might become like ero-sennin but I'm more and more sure you'll be the 50 year old pervert of the group." Naruto spoke.

"Alright. So tell us about you Naruto." Kiba said, not giving a care for what Naruto just said about him.

"Wha...What about me?"

"About you and Hinata of course. Did you had sex?"

A black haired man sitting next to Choji suddenly took interest in the conversation. "Yeah tell us about you and Hinata. You know... my cousin." Neji said. We could see in his white eyes some anger. Sure Naruto was a good friend. He would gladly give his life for him and trust him in the battlefield. But Hiashi-san's order was specific. The hyuga's heir should never be unpured before she found a husband. That means no sex for her until Naruto or someone else marries her.

"You were pretty clear about that Neji. I won't touch Hinata until we get married. I'm too scared of Hiashi-san to do it" Naruto stuttered. Since they had started dating,Hinata had changed drastically. She had stopped undermining herself and had become more confident. She had even stood against her father to be able to date Naruto. With her self-esteem higher than ever she had finally been able to unlock her true power. The heiress always had had raw power inside her but lacked the mental ability to use it. While Naruto became less impulsive and actually thought twice before doing something he made the contrary to Hinata. They both completed each other, making the other a better person.

"You guys suck. Neji here has a broom so deep inside his ass he won't do a damn thing about girls, Naruto is too scared to do it and Shikamaru... well you surely are the worse of them."

Shikamaru yawned and turned his head to Kiba. "How come dogboy?" He actually couldn't care less about what Kiba thought.

"You might not have seen it but there's a lot of women here who would give anything to have a good time but all you do is faithfully wait for your girlfriend to come back here."

Shikamaru got irritated by what Kiba said but didn't make it show it. Being the smartest man in the land of fire and the laziest person in the world had his feet. "Cheating on her would be too troublesome. She would destroy konoha if she even heard a rumor about it."

"I call bullshit on that. Anyway why would you want to date her? You almost always complain about her being rude, bossy and troublesome."

Now Shikamaru was completely irritated by Kiba. Since he had told them of their relationship he couldn't stop annoying him with questions like that. For once in his life he had enough. "Okay listen up you slutty bitch. I'm tired of always hearing you talking about you goddamn conquest's of the night!"

Choji, Naruto and Neji looked at him astonished. Never in their life had they seen Shikamaru raising his voice to someone. He had always found it troublesome and a waste of energy and voice.

"Are you suddenly jealous Nara?" Kiba said smirking at him.

"Jealous of what? You sleeping with the sluttiest whores in konoha? Hell no! You wanna know why I'm pissed off right now. It's because you're such an ignorant, selfish bastard. You keep annoying me and other's about you having sex with hundreds woman. But let me tell you. Not even everyone one of them is equal to a second I pass with Temari. _My Temari!_ And do you want to know why? Because unlike you, I don't need thousands of whores in my life._ I just need her_. She completes me Inuzuka. She is my soulmate. Something you don't understand. In fact I pity you for not being able to understand. Naruto and Hinata understand it. Neji and Tenten understands it too. Heck even Gaara and his girlfriend Matsuri understands it!"

He paused and looked at them. They were all shocked. Who could've thought for once in his life Nara could act like a normal human being? "And you know what? I might as well thank you. You made me realise one thing: My life sucks when she isn't here. I'm always stuck with idiots like you when she's not around as well as worrying about her wellbeing. You just gave me the push I needed to do it."

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

He got up. "Ask her to marry me." Shikamaru said as left Ichiraku's ramen.

As his left he saw a blonde woman. She had a black Kimono with a red obi, four ponytails and a giant fan on her back. He saw tears streaming down her eyes as he looked at her. Something he almost never saw. Most people always thought Temari was a sadistic woman, loving to hurt people and without a heart. They said she was manly and dangerous. But Shikamaru knew she was more than meets the eye.

_Always look underneath the underneath_. This is the motto of the shinobi. When they start to become close he understood it. She was an oyster. On the outside she was hard and thick. Always strong. But in reality she felt weak. Weak because of an absent father, a mother who left her at a young age because her father decided to transform her little brother into a monster, killing her mother and any possible source of comfort she might have had. Terrified of Gaara and his Shukaku,She could hear him sometimes wandering the corridor of their home and one day he might open her door to kill her like he did to many people in Suna. She had hidden this part of her life to everyone. Until she met Shikamaru,He was her source of comfort, making her weak and strong at the same time. She never wanted to love someone, to become dependent on him to a point she would die for him. But she met Shikamaru and fell in love.

"What did you just say?" She asked him. Inside her she hoped she had heard it right.

He looked down. "I... I didn't want to do it that way. It was supposed to be a romantic surprise."

She chuckled. "Look at me. Aren't I surprised enough?"

He nodded and got down on one knee. "Temari, would you marry me?" He said looking at her teal eyes without even breaking eye contact.

"I...I do."

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
